


Breezehome

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: my female Dragonborn and her husband Derkeethus - note: her other argonian companion Veezara comes into my fics a bit later :)contains lots of smugsorry not sorry





	Breezehome

They left back to their home in Whiterun. They’d purchased a homestead shortly after they were married and wanted somewhere to live together and start their family. 

Caught in a rain storm, they found themselves soaked and their clothes sodden. A rare opportunity where they had the house to themselves. For the children were out playing and their Housecarl Lydia had gone to Dragons Reach for a couple of days. 

Their gaze met; they both knew what the other was thinking. They shared a moment in a loving embrace, feeling their wet clothes against each other. Gently she placed her hands above her head as he slowly and methodically took each item of her clothing off. He studied her body so carefully, each line, each stretch mark, each scar. She was perfect and more importantly, she was his. He pulled her close against his body once again, this time it was his turn. She wasted no time in removing each article of wet clothing from his body and took a step back to admire her work. She seemed pleased with herself as she grinned, he thought. 

She took his hand and led him upstairs to their attic bedroom. There they both stood naked before each other. Completely vulnerable and open. He led her to the bed where they collapsed on the soft blanket together, kissing and touching. Her hands gently brushed over his body making him tingle all over. He pulled her on top of him but his gaze assured her that he was in control and not her. It made her feel weak at the knees when he was dominant and strong with her. She was a strong woman but she was happy to let her guard down with him. 

She let out a gasp, feeling him inside her. They seemed to fit perfectly as if their bodies had been made for one another. “Slowly” she muttered, as a quiet moan escaped her lips. This only seemed to encourage him for he sank his claws into her buttocks and pulled her hips towards him more aggressively. Soon they were both in a tantric rhythm, each in total bliss and pleasure. Feeling his girth slide in and out of her with each rough movement brought her closer and closer to orgasm. He sank his claws into her perfect breasts and she let out a sigh of pain. He knew what he was doing, he knew she liked to be punished, she’d always liked it.

With one swift movement, he’d just as quickly got her off of him as he’d got her on. She looked surprised. He took a bunch of her hair in his fist and threw her over their bed, face down. He liked seeing her like this. Seeing how wet she was and how vulnerable she looked when she was bent over like this. She didn’t move nor make a sound, she knew how to be a good girl if she wanted a reward. He slowly drew his hand over her buttock, readying her and then slapped. He saw her hands grip the sheets. She was enjoying it, he thought as he smirked to himself. Her pale skin looked so red and raw after numerous spankings but she didn’t seem to mind instead with each painful slap to her buttock, her moans become louder and she became seemingly wetter.

She turned around to face him this time, to look her lover in the eye. He grasped her neck and lightly choked her. The look in her eyes was that of pure trust. She knew he would never hurt her and this was what made it feel so good. He passed his thumb softly over her lip, her tongue gently licked the top of his fingers. She really was an overachiever. She wanted to please him in every way possible and she knew he loved to have his fingers sucked by her. The warmth of her mouth and the softness of her tongue was almost too much for him to handle. He found himself almost nearing climax from the act. 

Next she was on her knees before him, bowed to him. Just how he liked it. He knew she would have bruised knees the following day and she would be quizzed in it. This seemed to turn him on more. She moved him towards her and began to give him a blowjob. Stroking his length as she did so, feeling him become even harder in her mouth and begin to leak pre cum. He closed his eyes and moaned under his breath. He paced himself breathing through his nose as he felt closer and closer to climax. She knew how he would want to finish though. He wouldn’t want to finish from a blowjob; he would want to finish inside her and share their orgasm together. All she had to do was give him a look and she was back on top, riding him once again. His thickness inside her felt almost too much and with each powerful thrust she felt herself stifling her moans. Their bodies were both drenched in sweat and the room smelled of sex. There was something about this that seemed animalistic and primal, it felt right and like it was meant to be. He changed his rhythm this time, taking over from her and pulling her hips closer to him. He pounded her more vigorously this time and began to grumble.

She threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt his pulsating cock fill her with his cum. They shared their orgasm and she let out a yell so loud she felt thankful they were home alone. She laid next to him, cuddled in close as they were still naked. They lay next to each other huddled on their green blanket as his cum slowly leaked out of her. Both of them were raw. She leaned in to kiss him and he pulled her face closer to him. They shared their kiss and then he stroked her face. “Good girl”, he smiled, as she beamed back up at him with glistening eyes.


End file.
